phoenix wright of turnabouts and men
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright goes back in time and must defend lennie for murder CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT AND MEN

one day phoenix wright and maya were on a tour at a farm. phoenix took shelter becaus a tunderstorm came.

"wheres maya?" said phoenix

"hey nick this is SOOOOOOOO FUUUUUNNNN!" screched maya as she rode arond on the tracter. phoenix laugghed and took potograps of maya riding wen.

SNAP

the camra showd maya fallinh of de seet

"lol" said phonix. the photo disappered and the camra showd the frot of the tractor up close and den it CRASHED INTO PHENIX!

"AAAAAAAH" screamed pheonix and see was sent across the farm at 88 mils per hour and den HE WAS STRUK BY LITENIBG AND VANISHD!"

phoenix fell thrugh the colorful hole as he was bein taken somwhere he had no idea wat happened but it was weird. suddenly he saw a whitr light and HE WAS THROWED OUTTA THE HOLE!

"ow my head" said phoens

he got up and saw he was on anoder farm.

"am i back" said phoenix

"welcome pal"

"gumshoe?" said pheonix turning around but saw some slim guy in front of him.

"names slim why dont i show ya to the rest of de guys?"

slim took phonics to a room.

"george candy carlson dis is or new worker"

phoenix relized hed gone back in time and decide he shud probly work

"hi guys im phoenix wright" said phoenix

"hi phoenix" said george and candy

just then de door open and a little man came in.

"wat you motherfuckes doing whos dis asshole?"

the little man glared at pheonix

"leave im alone curly hes new"

"you. im de boss son."

"BAHAHAHA!" laughed pheonix and he patted curleys hed "hes cute"

"WAT THE FUC DID YO JUST FUKKING SAY ABOT ME YOU BIG BASTERD?!" shoted curley "ILL AVE YU NO I GRADATED OFF DE TOP OF MAH CLASS IN BOKSING SCHOOL SO IM VERY HANDY!"

"ok ok little boy" said phoenix

"pheonix have you met de boss yet?" asked candy

"nop."

"well go meet him."

phoenix wet to the boss office.

"ok your hired" said boss

"YESSSSS!" shoued phoenix. he went back to de guys.

"GUYS IM HIRE!"

"nice" said slim

"hey wheres lenny?" said george

"AAAAAGH!" screamed curly

"ugh wats he don now" muttered george

evryone ran to the barn where the secrem was hered and they saw a woman lying ded

"MY FUKING WIFE" scremed curlsy

"WHO IS REPONSIBLE FOR DIS?" shouted phoenix

"it musta been DAT BIG BASTARD LENNIE!" shouted curley

"no fuck off" said george

"I GOT EM" shouted carlson dragging a large guy in.

"IM SORRY GORGE NOW WERE NOT GONNA LIVE ON DE FAT OF LAND!" cryed lennie

"NOW ILL KILL YOU!" sireamed curry and he grabbed his shotgun and put it at lennies head

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "he might be innocent!"

"yeh maybe but noone here is quantified to defend him" said curls

"i am!"

curly glared "and wud you defend him spiky?"

"PHOENX YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" shout george

"yes i will"

"den ILL BETBYU UP!" screamed culry

"BAHAHA try kid"

curly punched phonixs belly but it felt like a pillow hit him.

"FINE WELL FIGHT LATER... AFTER THE TRIAL!"

suddenlt somone landed in de barn he had a big beerd

"UDGEY?" shoued phoenix

"phoenix im here for de trial" said udgey slamming gavel "court is in session for tril of lennie"

"im ready udgey" said phoenix

"im also redy you honor" said curly

"ok curly make your openinh statement

"lennie murdered my wife wile he was away from us"

"um whats your wifes name?" asked phoenix

"she doesnt have a name stupid shes a woman."

"yes phoenix dont yu no how it works in dis time? PENALY!" shouted udgey giving phoenx a big penalty

"i call defendant to stand"

"you reelize he dosnt have to testify rite?"

"GAAHA hes so stupid hell probly confess" said curley

lennie came to the sandcastle

"name and occupation"

"im lennie small" sad lennie

"ok now testify abot how yu did it."

"DONT DO IT LENNY!" shout george

WITNESS TESTIMONY

IM SOORY GEORGE

"IM SORT GEORGE I SAW HER AND DEN I TINK I ACCIDENTLY CUT DE BAK OF HER NEC WEN SHE GOT CLOSE TO ME!" screamed lenny

phoenix sweted

"look a confesion how nice" said turky

"phoenix theres gotta be a contrdiction in his testimony" said george

"ok george ill find it."

CROSS EXAMATION

IM SOORY GEORGE

"IM SORT GEORGE I SAW HER AND DEN I TINK I ACCIDENTLY CUT DE BAK OF HER NEC!" screamed lenny

"HOLD IT!" shouted phoenix "how do yu no it was de bak?"

"becaus she had hr face in my chest before she died it felt comfy"

curly went red wit anger

"so it was impossible to cut de front of her neck?"

yeh"

"ONBJECTION" shouted phoenix presenting de victms body "look she was actully stabbed at de front of de neck wich means SOMONE ELSE WAS AT DE CRIMINAL SCENE!"

"OBJECTION!" shoted curly "no stupid all other suspets were wit you"

"what about you?!" shouted phoniex

"LOL nice try i was wit my daddy" said curly and the boss nodded

phoenix thoght back to de time of de murder but he cudnt remember it well.

"the fense calls slim to the stand" said phoenix

"why" said curly

"to testify abo de bunker!"

"ha youll regret it"

slim came to the stand

"name" said curly

"i am slim"

"right now testify about who was at the bunker"

WINESS TESTIMONY

who has alibi

"the murder happen after phoenix return from boss. i was there sitting next to my buddy candy. just then george asked where lenny was and we heard scream. so you see? only lenny has no alibi." said slim.

thank yu witness" said udgey

"ill cross examine now" sai phoenix

"dont see why its flawless" said udgey

"OBJECTION! shouted phoenix "EVERY testimony is flawd!"

"oh right then cross examine."

"tink phoenix des gotta be someone without an alibi!" said george

WITNESS TESTIMONY

who has alibi

"the murder happen after phoenix return from boss. i was there sitting next to my buddy candy. just then george asked where lenny was and we heard scream. so you see? only lenny has no alibi." said slim.

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix presenting carlsons profile "yu neer said where carlson was where was he?"

"ummmm i dont no"

"mr wrigt can yu explain why slim dosnt remember were crlson was?" asked udgey

phoenix nodded "yes udgey he doesnt remember becuse CARSON WASNT THERE!"

"wat" said curly

phoenix slammed desk. "this meens" phoenix pointed in dramatic "THAT CARSLON CUDVE KILLED DE VICTIM!"

"NOOOO!" screemed curly

udgey poune his gavel "order call arlson to the sans!"

carlsn cme up

"HWHAAAAAT? I DIDNT KILL NOONE!" he shouted

"so yu DID kill someone?" said phoenix

"NO I DIDNT LERN FUCING ENLISH!"

"den testify" said curly

"gadly" said caron

WITNESS TESTIMONY

i didnt do it!

"there is NO FUCKING WAY IM DE KILLER! you cant prove it. yur just a fucking idiot."

"lol hes pathetic" said george

"yeh anyway lets screw him" said phoenix

CROSS EXAMLATION!

i didnt do it

"there is NO FUCKING WAY IM DE KILLER!" shouted car

"HOLD IT" shouted phonix "how"

"yu cant prove i was der i didnt even no der was a murder"

"ok fix yur testimony"

"ha sure!" said carson

"i didnt no thed was a muder til i got in there and saw de body!"

"OBJECTION!" ahouted phoenix "yu wer the one who arrested lennie"

"so?"

"you did this... BEFOR YU CAEM INTO DE BARN!"

"W-WHAAAAT?!" scremed carlos "WHAT DOS DAT MEEN?!"

"IT MEENS DAT SOMHOW YU NEW BEFOR GOING IN DAT SOMOE WAS DED!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted cury "he cudve known from de screem!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "you didnt say it was a murder so HOW DID HE NO TO ARREST LENNY?"

"well why DID he bring lenny den?"

"TO HAVE A SAPEGOTE!"

"WAAT?"

"he saw your wife getin wit lenny and cut her tote! he den let him flee and chased him so wed tink he cught him running but really IT FUCKED HIM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! screamed carslon "DAT FUKKING IDIOT DAT FUKKING TRT DAT FUKKIN ATTTOOOORRRRRNNNNEEEEEYYYYY!" and then he passed out on de hay and curly shot him.

"dis barn finfs lennie NOT GILTY!"

"how can i tank yu" asked lenny

"well i needa get to 2020" said phoenix.

"sure" said lennie and he picked phoenix up and threw him up in de clouds at 88 mils per hour and den he was struck by litning!"

2020

"NOOOO NICK!" screamed maya but just den NICK LANDED ON HER!

"NICK ARE YU HURT?"

"nah i didt get hurt by noone" said phoenix

THE END


End file.
